Chaos 14/11/16
(A video plays, recapping the Clash of Kings. Hideo Itami is shown retaining over Karl Anderson, and the post-match of Kota Ibushi’s return, and the brawl between the Authors of Pain and Anderson/Gallows is played. The tag team turmoil is shown next, with the Motor City Machine Guns retaining. The Championship Scramble is highlighted next, with Brock Lesnar’s return and Okada retaining. Finally, Trial by Combat is officially confirmed for Vindication.) SEGMENT 1: (Dario Cueto comes out to the ring with Kazuchika Okada and War Machine to monstrous boos.) Cueto: We are the four that started this. HYDRA, now a group with over a dozen members, started with us four. And now, they want to take it all away. Everything we worked to build, they want to tear it down. WE ARE HYDRA! WE DO NOT FALL! EVERY TIME YOU CUT ONE HEAD, TWO GROW IN ITS PLACE! Kazuchika Okada is and will remain the World Champion of this show, whether you like it or not. He retained against FOUR other men. He retired Kevin Owens! He retired Shane McMahon! But obviously, being fired doesn’t mean anything. And now I’ve lost half my power to Shane McMahon. Shane can do all he wants, because after these four weeks, he won’t even be able to walk. HYDRA will destroy him and his puny champion – (Shane McMahon’s music hits and interrupts Cueto to a huge pop. Shane comes down to the ramp to a standing ovation from the crowd.) McMahon: Well, actually not. I want to announce this RIGHT NOW! At Vindication, my champion will be none other than… ME! I’m fighting for myself, just like I always have, and just like I’ll continue to do. I’ve been cleared for an in-ring return, despite everything I went through at ROTC. You can bring out whoever you want to. Brock Lesnar, Sami Callihan, Kazuchika Okada, anybody stupid enough to fight for you is going to see why I’m nothing to take seriously. I had Kevin Owens beat. Okada, you needed to cheat twice to beat Owens, and even then you only won by what I’m going to call is a fluke. Okada: I beat him clean in the middle of the ring with the Rainmaker. You’re going to call that a fluke? You want to see what I’m capable of? Why don’t you step into the ring against me tonight? McMahon: I would, but no. But as one of the general managers, I can propose this for tonight. Since you’re so eager to get into the ring, tonight you’ll have to face someone else… AND THAT’S HIROSHI TANAHASHI!!! (Cueto looks like he’s thinking, then smiles and begins to speak.) Cueto: Wait just a minute Shane. I’m also one of the GM’s, and I propose this. You can fight yourself at Vindication all you want, that’s your death sentence. But if you’re signing up for this… Then allow me to add a stipulation. To win Trial by Combat, the stipulation will be LAST MAN STANDING!!! (McMahon and Cueto stare down to end the segment.) MATCH 1: Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows vs Akam and Rezar Akam and Rezar dominate most of the match, and hit the double chokeslam on Doc Gallows at 7 minutes to win. After the match, Akam and Rezar continue the beatdown until Hideo Itami runs down for the save. Itami takes Akam down with the Busaiku Knee then lifts Rezar up for the GTS, but Kota Ibushi runs down and takes out Itami. Ibushi grabs a microphone from ringside. Ibushi: Hideo, did you really think two knockouts would put me away? I’m the Golden Star of HYDRA. I’m going to be here forever. I’m done losing to you, and now it’s time to bring the International Championship to HYDRA, and more importantly, bring that title to Kota Ibushi. I’d love to see you knock me out, because next week, you’re facing me one more time for the International Championship. And here’s the other thing, how are you going to knock me out if Dario Cueto has banned the GTS and Busaiku Knee from the match? (Ibushi drops the mic and poses over Itami as the crowd boos.) SEGMENT 2: (A vignette for Tommy End airs.) (Kenny Omega is walking backstage when he bumps into AJ Styles.) Styles: Give me one reason why I shouldn’t beat your ass into the ground and end your career right this minute. Omega: I don’t need to explain myself to you, but I will. I was tired of always being the afterthought of the Bullet Club. I don’t serve you, and I don’t serve Finn. Now maybe your boys Karl, Doc, Matt, Nick, will follow you guys to the end, because that’s all they’re capable of. I’m the ELITE, and I deserve more than following your orders. I’m done with the Club. Dario Cueto gave me an offer I just couldn’t refuse, and I took it. HYDRA goes one stronger, and I get an opportunity to make a name for myself. Styles: You know what it is Kenny? You’re not good enough to make a name for yourself. If you were, you wouldn’t have been jobbing to Kazuchika Okada last January. You’d have been the International Champion, not released by Chaos because YOU weren’t good enough to do anything. Now you and I have a match later on tonight. You want to prove your worth, you can beat the Ace of the Bullet Club, or you can lose like you’re going to, and you’ll see that you were nothing more than a low midcarder. If you’re content with being the bitch of HYDRA, that’s your call. (Styles walks off while Omega looks on angrily.) MATCH 2: The Hardy Boyz vs #DIY The Hardy Boyz win when Matt hits the Twist of Fate on Ciampa at 12 minutes. SEGMENT 3: (Brock Lesnar is backstage talking to Dario Cueto when Renee Young walks up to both.) Young: Excuse me, Dario. One more talking point coming out of the Clash of Kings event is Sami Callihan’s status. He’s been quiet since last night, and you’ve so far made no mention of him. Cueto: Sami Callihan? I’m tired of his traitorous ways. He’s been excommunicated from HYDRA for good now. Twice he’s tried to steal the title from Okada because he knows he’s not good enough to win it himself. His goal was to protect Okada, to keep the title within HYDRA. I don’t know why he thought targeting the Ace of HYDRA was a good idea, but he’s made his choices and now he must face his sanctions. His punishment? Tonight, he faces this man, Brock Lesnar. If he loses, not only will he be excommunicated from HYDRA, but he will be fired from Chaos as a whole. Good luck Sami, you stupid perro. (Cueto shoos Renee away and she walks off.) MATCH 3: Muhammed Hassan, Pentagon Dark, Tajiri, and Alexander Wolfe vs Cien Almas, Cody Rhodes, Will Ospreay, and Tama Tonga Tonga picks up the win for his team with a Tongan Twist on Tajiri at 13 minutes. After the match, The Necessary Evil tries to beat down on Tonga but Rhodes and Ospreay send them packing. MATCH 4: AJ Styles vs Kenny Omega Styles wins clean with the Phenomenal Forearm at 11 minutes. After the match, Omega hits him with a low-blow and begins to beat him down until Finn Balor and The Young Bucks run down for the save! Balor takes down Omega with a Lou Thesz, and Balor and Omega begin brawling on the mat, until Matt and Nick separate them. Nick holds Omega back while Matt keeps Balor away… THEN BOTH YOUNG BUCKS TURN AND SUPERKICK BALOR!!! The Bucks pick Styles up and lift them up for Omega, who BRINGS HIM DOWN WITH THE ONE-WINGED ANGEL! Omega stands over Balor and Styles and grabs a microphone. Omega: The days of the Bullet Club are over. I stand here, above the fallen bodies of the leaders of the Bullet Club. I don’t need the club anymore, I have my boys right here. We are the ELITE. We are the FUTURE. My road to the top begins at your expenses, Finn and AJ. At Vindication, you and all your allies will burn, and the only thing left standing will be HYDRA!!! (Omega drops the mic on top of Balor, and he and The Young Bucks pose over them.) SEGMENT 3: (A vignette for Jack Gallagher airs.) (The Motor City Machine Guns come out to mostly boos from the crowd. Sabin and Shelley look at each other confused, then enter the ring.) Shelley: Well it looks like you all don’t like us too much tonight! I don’t see why, we’ve done nothing but retain these titles over every tag team that steps up to us. Sabin: Exactly. Let’s look at the list. The New Day, Y2BAYBAY, reDragon, The Young Bucks, RPG Vice, The Decay, #DIY, The Hardy Boyz… The list just goes on and on. Is that why you’re all mad? We keep beating your fan favorites, because we’re better than them. That’s just the truth. Shelley: Now we’re not going to get mad and start beating people down just because you boo us. That’s your choice, and frankly, all we have to do is step into the ring against ANY tag team, and we’ll beat them all the same. Nobody is at our levels – (The Usos’ music hits and they come down to a big pop from the crowd. Jimmy and Jey enter the ring.) Jey: Yo Uce, it seems like they left a name off of this list! Jimmy: Uce, you’re right. These Motor City Machine Uce’s don’t realize that they still haven’t faced The Usos for the title. We met once in the group stage and you won, but you ain’t ever faced us since then. It seems like there really isn’t anyone else left for you guys to face, so it’s time to step up. You guys may be better than a lot of people, but you’ll never be the best until you face us, uce. Sabin: You’re right. Doesn’t seem like there is anyone left for us to face other than you two… So you’re on. Vindication – The MCMG’s legacy for your shot against our titles. But if you two honestly think that YOU are gonna bring us to the ground… Shelley: Well, let’s just say you’re going to face a tag team on a level that you’ll NEVER reach in your careers. (The MCMG’s drop the mic and walk to the back to massive heat, while The Usos stand in the ring.) SEGMENT 4: (Sami Callihan is walking backstage when Renee Young walks up to him.) Young: Sami, I’m sure you’ve heard Dario Cueto’s announcement about you already. Your thoughts? Callihan: Yeah, I’ve heard. If he wants to kick me out of HYDRA, he can. He just lost a lethal weapon. Later tonight, I face Brock Lesnar, and if Brock wants to get blown up, that’s his choice. I don’t need HYDRA, Renee. There’s a reason I’m a fucking main eventer on this show. I have what it takes to be World Champion, and now it’s time to step out of Okada’s shadow and do just that. If the rest of the boys want to waste their time in HYDRA, they can. But as of this moment, consider me a wildcard. I’m going to bring HYDRA to the ground. (Callihan walks out for the match.) MATCH 5: Sami Callihan vs Brock Lesnar – If Callihan loses, he is fired. Lesnar dominates Callihan and hits the F5 at 8 minutes to win. (After the match, Dario Cueto comes down to the ring and stands over Callihan.) Cueto: Well, perro, you asked for it. You want to disobey orders? This is your punishment. Sami Callihan, YOU’RE FIRED!!! Brock, get him out of here. (Lesnar picks Callihan up and hits him with another F5, then picks him right back up… AND F5’S HIM OUT OF THE RING!!! Cueto and Lesnar hold the ring to nuclear heat.) SEGMENT 6: (Neville is backstage.) Neville: Last night, despite my best efforts, despite my best shot, despite all the energy and work I put into that match, I lost. I wasn’t pinned, but if you don’t win, what’s the difference? Austin Aries, you did a hell of a job mate, and you deserve to be the King of the Ring. But I’m not going to dwell on the past. I may not be King, but I’m definitely the number one contender for the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship. Kazuchika Okada, not only am I officially aligning myself against HYDRA, but I want my title match. Get ready for the fight of your life, because at Vindication, the King of Chaos meets the Ace of HYDRA. 'MAIN EVENT: '''Kazuchika Okada vs Hiroshi Tanahashi The match ends in a no-contest when Brock Lesnar and Kota Ibushi run down to the ring and attack Tanahashi! The rest of HYDRA comes down to the ring – Omega, Nick, Matt, Pentagon, Hassan, Wolfe, Tajiri, Akam, Rezar, Rowe, and Hanson. Dario Cueto walks down to the ring with a microphone while the crowd gives them nuclear heat. Cueto: Look here, another thorn in HYDRA’s side. Hiroshi Tanahashi, you’ve been the bane of our existence. You ended Okada’s first reign, you rebelled against HYDRA, and now it’s time to pay. Ladies and gentlemen, you should consider yourself lucky… BECAUSE YOU’RE HERE LIVE FOR THE EXECUTION OF HIROSHI TANAHASHI!!! ''Cueto pulls out a piece of broken glass from his pocket… BUT ITAMI, RHODES, OSPREAY, AND ALMAS RUN DOWN TO THE RING!!! A BRAWL BEGINS BUT CHAOS IS OVERPOWERED!!! STYLES, BALOR, GALLOWS, TONGA, AND ANDERSON ARE OUT NEXT FOLLOWED BY NAKAMURA AND NEVILLE!!! AN ALL-OUT WAR BREAKS OUT!!! CHAOS GAINS THE UPPER HAND BUT LESNAR EQUALIZES IT!!! LESNAR BEGINS TO TAKE EVERYONE DOWN, BUT SOMEONE FROM THE CROWD THROWS A CAN OF BEER AT LESNAR!!! Lesnar looks down… AND THE BEER CAN EXPLODES INTO A BALL OF SMOKE!!! CALLIHAN COMES RUNNING THE CROWD WITH A LEAD PIPE AND BEGINS TO DESTROY LESNAR WITH IT!!! LESNAR MANAGES TO ESCAPE, AND HYDRA IS SENT PACKING TO THE BACK!!! Shane McMahon runs through the crowd and joins Chaos in the ring. The crowd begins to chant ‘Holy Shit’. McMahon checks on Tanahashi then grabs a microphone. McMahon: Dario Cueto, enough is enough. You’re a sick, twisted, evil man and it’s time for you and HYDRA to go away FOR GOOD. I’m sure everyone has been hearing rumors about this over the past few weeks, BUT I’M GOING TO CONFIRM IT HERE AND NOW, CHAOS VS HYDRA WILL TAKE PLACE AT VINDICATION… IN A WAR GAMES MATCH!!! (The show comes to an end with HYDRA on the ramp, staring down Chaos in the ring.)